The Curse of the 3030
by love bleeds red
Summary: Hermione escapes the underworld to save her family but when she dies again while doing so she makes a deal with Death for her soul, in doing so she is cursed for 30 life times of never being able to be truly happy with her family, instead always protecting them from harm. Time travel fic. H/Hr


**Summary: Hermione escapes hell to save her family but when she dies again while doing so she makes a deal with Death, not Hades who is just ruler the underworld, for her soul, in doing so she is cursed for 30 life times of never being able to be truly happy with her family, instead always protecting them from harm.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah, I don't make any money blah blah blah. I'm just not original enough to make my own characters, or maybe I just freaking love Hermione. M for cussing and bad thoughts.**

**AN: This is Harmony and definitely my first H/Hr fic. I have a bunch of Dramione written but I haven't published anything and I have now become bored with the pairing (14 years of the same story will do that to you). I guess I really like the time traveling and making the story all your own that Harmony offers. If it was centered on Draco and Hermione I don't feel like I could get that. Well I might be able to but, again, I am bored with the pairing.**

**AN2: I shall be using famous Greek names but all of them except Hades are just names, there is really no meaning behind them. I just couldn't think of anything and Perseus always pops in my head because it's my favorite constellation. **

Hermione Granger was staring at the man in front of her with fire in her eyes. She was furious at him and that caused her to be disrespectful as she slouched in the chair till her body was almost parallel with the floor and her neck was bent at an odd angle touching her chin to her chest. It was a weirdly curved grey chair with a low back that made it impossible to do anything else than sit up perfectly straight but it seemed Hermione would be the one to find a way around that considering how many times she had sat in this exact chair. She hated this chair and this office and the ridiculously bright, endless white that made you feel alone. And, at the moment, she was hating the man in front of her as well. Now that she thought about it she couldn't really call him a man, could she? Yes, he looked and spoke like one, but where she was currently sitting no man actually existed. He had mousy brown hair and plain features that made him look friendly but not someone you would want to spill your secrets to, as long as you didn't look at his eyes. He had beady black eyes that looked like they had seen the depths of hell itself, though, she supposed, they had. If it wasn't for the eyes you would pass by him on the street without a second glance but there was something about them that was off putting and didn't really fit his face.

"Now I know why you are upset but you…" Before he could finish his thought the woman was on her feet with her finger pointed accusingly at him.

"No! You sir are not allowed to talk at the moment. I have dealt with your bullshit for far too long. Now I know my damn memory isn't failing me when I remember selling my soul to save them. You," she jutted the air angrily, "promised me on my 30th time around everything would go right, and this," she threw her hands in the air," this is how you repay me? I know that what you did before was a gift and a curse but you FUCKING promised. You are going to fix this now," she exclaimed as she slammed her open palms on the desk in front of her.

The man leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest while giving her an appraising look. "If you would have let me finish," he paused for a long moment to annoy her. "You would know something went horribly wrong and I was going to offer you a solution."

Hermione sat down in a huff, crossing her arms too while giving him a haughty look. He had peaked her interest and she decided to let him speak.

"Let me call the others in." The man sighed and started scribbling something on the parchment in front of him. "This will take awhile. As you know Hades doesn't like when people are pulled from the underworld after they have crossed, or in your case, escape," he added harsly.

"He shouldn't have made it so easy then." She replied offhandedly while turning her nose up in the air.

The man sighed and continued writing. Before he was finished a pop was heard and Harry was unceremoniously dropped a few feet into a waiting chair below. Without giving him a chance to adjust his awkward position Hermione was in his arms squeezing him.

"Hello 'Mione," he wheezed, having not caught his breath from his fall.

"Oh Harry! I have missed you so much." She went back to her chair and stared at him with a big smile on her face.

"Not to be weird Hermione but you're kinda creepin' me out."

"Oh," she jumped back and turned to the man behind the desk again trying to hide her sadness. She knew he didn't remember anything, she shouldn't have taken it to heart. She took some calming breaths and waited till the next person arrived in silence.

Another pop was heard only a few minutes later and a small exclamation of 'neato' was heard behind them. Harry, recognizing the voice, bolted out of his chair and into the arms of Sirius Black. Hermione decided to sit back and wait. While she loved Sirius, she knew neither would understand why she wanted to hold them and never let them go.

"Can we all have a seat please," the man from behind the desk ordered.

The two men, both now with smiles on their faces, turned toward the man and took a seat in the unoccupied chairs.

"We have a lot to discuss but before we do please listen to Hermione."

The men turned towards Hermione with questioning looks on their faces. Hermione took in a large gulp of air and started.

"Many, many years ago I was a mother. I had a son named Perseus and a husband named Dictys. We leaved by the sea, fishing and farming was our life. We were not poor but nor were we rich, we lived an idyllic but hardworking life. Then one day a terrible storm came while my son and husband were tending the fields. Our house was close to the ocean and I was swept out by a rogue wave and perished almost instantly."

"Soon I found myself in the underworld but I desperately missed my family. I heard from some souls after while about how my family had moved on without me. I was happy for them," Hermione smiled here and stared past the heads of the two men. "It wasn't long after that when I heard my son had grown into a strong leader and when the king of our land had no heirs he was voted into power. It was wonderful and I was proud, but soon word came to me of a treacherous woman who had orders to kill my son and my husband so her brother could take power." Hermione's voice became hard and steel moved into her eyes. "There was no way I was going to let that happen. So I escaped," Hermione shrugged. "Then I went to my families' kingdom and possessed a man's body, seeing as mine was lost so many years ago. I had that man save my son and husband from death but in doing so I was killed again."

Hermione took a moment to collect her thoughts and shook her head a bit to think more clearly. "This is where it gets a bit confusing. You see, when you have learned all the lessons of the living world, you go to the underworld and live in peace for eternity. If you have not been a good person or your lessons have not finished, you are sent back to live again until you get it right. I was not supposed to come back and by doing so I was cursed. I was given 30 more lifetimes, all with the memories of my past ones but with the added bonus of never having my husband's or son's love ever again. They were around me and took different rolls in my life, sometimes friends and sometimes family, and I fought to protect them as best as I could but I could never have the love I wanted with them."

Hermione looked at the men in front of her and exclaimed, "I have died 30 times before the age of 30 protecting you two."

XxXx

The men just stared at the woman before them. They had absolutely no idea what to say. They looked at each other for a moment before Harry let slip what they were both thinking. "Which one of us was your husband?" He quickly covered his mouth with his hand as his eyes had gotten large from how rude he sounded.

"You," she flatly said while staring into his eyes.

If possible his eyes had gotten even bigger than before.

The man who was being ignored behind the desk coughed to get their attention. "She has left out a part of this story."

The men raised their eyebrows urging him to continue.

"Even though the curse was placed on her I took pity on her kind soul and decided that on her 30th life she would get what she dreamed for again… You as her family for as long as her heart was strong."

"But didn't she just say her 30th life ended," Sirius finally asked.

The man nodded his head. "It seems someone meddled with time and magic to ruin this. For what reason you will ask but I am unable to tell you as I do not know. Things were supposed to change after you died Sirius. Harry and Hermione would realize their feelings for each other, defeat Voldemort, and marry. Their first son would have been you and all would have been right in the world again. But someone is sabotaging that. I have a suspicion it is Hades, who is still angry at Hermione here, but I cannot be sure."

Hermione was about to speak up but the man held up his hand. "I am willing to let you try it again and all three of you will be allowed to keep your memories but," he leaned back in his large chair again. "You," he pointed at Sirius, "will have to go alone for the first part."

Sirius looked a bit startled and pointed at his chest mouthing the word 'me' questioningly, obviously confused.

The man nodded his head quickly once. "But," he spoke before anyone could. "You best be a better person this time around. You were a terrible bully before and if you keep up your bad behavior you will not be going to the underworld for a long time. Other than that I don't have much to tell you besides you are going to die young. It's for the best, as you know, but how you die is an entirely different matter. If you make friends instead of enemies you won't spend the majority of your adult life in prison and that one difference has a ripple effect throughout the whole timeline, especially for Harry here." He made a point to look at him crossly here.

Sirius held up his hands in defense. "I get it, I get it. You and subtlety haven't met obviously."

The man gave him an un-amused look. "Just get it right this time. I don't have the authority to do this again."

Sirius nodded.

"Oh and one thing you have to let happen."

Sirius looked at the man curiously.

"You must let Lily and James die."

With that final sentence Sirius blinked out of existence.

XxXx

**AN3: So I wrote this in the middle of the night exhausted from work, my proof reading skills aren't the best and I wanted to get it posted to see if I should continue. I have the outline mostly done and, well, I wasn't exactly subtle on what the plot is going to be in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and if you find any mistakes let me know.**


End file.
